Water rescue
by Professur
Summary: A dream i decided to make a story. kplus cause soka's violent.


A/N: I have no idea what to say about this. Random and stupid i guess. Unless i magically change into yoko matsushita, or i run cross it on craigslist or something, i will never own yami.  
A pitch-black van pulled up to the side of the road. It was dinged up, scratched and really looked quite suspicious. Good thing the road it was on was a country road, no one around for miles. The side the van pulled up to was on the top edge of a hill. It wasn't a very small hill. About 90 feet down with a 50 degree-ish slope. Luckily for the future, there were no rocks or weird outcroppings. Smooth all the way. At the bottom was a blue blow up pool filled with water. Why? Who knows.  
The occupants of the van got out. 3 men and a dog stood surveying the area. The men were: Tsuzuki, a 99-year old shinigami with the form of a tall brunette 26-year old; Watari, a 46-year old shinigami with the form of a long-haired blond 23-year old; and Hisoka, a 19-year old shinigami with the form of a short green-eyed blond 16-year old. The dog was a standard chocolate Poodle (with a full coat, no funny cut or frizzing) named Cipher.  
"Watari, what are we doing here?" asked Hisoka, looking around. "There's nothing here, except," he frowned, "is that a pool?"  
Watari had nonchalantly positioned himself behind the youngest shinigami. "Why, yes, Bon. That is a pool. How observant of you. And important. You see, we're here to..." All of a sudden, something slammed into the boy's back, sending him tumbling down the hill. Watari grinned. "Do that! After him Cipher!"  
As the poodle shot down the hill, Tsuzuki went into a tizzy. "Waah! Watari, why did you push Hisoka?! What if he gets hurt?"  
Tsuzuki was about to run with Cipher down the hill to his partner, but Watari grabbed his arm, still grinning. "But Tsuzuki, that's what we are here for. Okay, maybe not pushing Bon down hills, but it'd one way t go about it. Let me explain..."

Down at the bottom of the hill, Hisoka was about to get soaked. Now, normally you don't crash into pools, so i don't know what usually happens, but with the speed gained from rolling down the hill, Hisoka ended up rolling up and over one side to come to a splash on the other, finally stopped.  
After coming to splash down, Hisoka was understandably out of breath. Fortunately, the water was only 2 feet deep. Unfortunately, just as he was about to push himself from the bottom, a very heavy something landed on his back. Something obviously not planning on moving anytime soon as it just stayed put. Pinned under water, nothing could be done as his need for oxygen slowly grew.

Again at the top of the hill, the men watched as Cipher just sat in the pool. For a whole 3 minutes. Hisoka had yet to appear.  
Unable to see the boy, Tsuzuki was getting fidgety again. "Can i go go down now, Watari? Hisoka has yet to come up. I promise i won't disturb Cipher. Please?"  
Watari sighed. "Checking on Bon would very much disturb Cipher, but he doesn't seem to be doing well, so sure. Let's go get Bon and Cipher."  
At the word, Tsuzuki tore down the hill even faster than the poodle had, while Watari took his time at a stroll. As the brunette neared, Cipher decided now was a good time to get up and jumped out of the pool. With the weight now lifted, the green-eyed shinigami threw his woozy head into the air.  
"Hisoka! You're okay. I was getting a bit worried." Since the boy was taking giant gasping breaths instead of talking (more like yelling and glaring about being pushed don a hill) Tsuzuki re-frowned. "You ARE okay, right?"  
When Watari reached the bottom, it was to the scene of Hisoka giving a half-hearted try at strangling Tsuzuki, who was laughing in relief that his partner was okay. Cipher sat watching the assassination attempt with a neutral calm.  
Soon Hisoka spotted Watari and Tsuzuki had to change his grip as to keep him form going after the scientist. "WATARI! WHAT THE HELL?! You pushed me down a hill! I could have broken my neck! AND THEN YOUR DOG TRIED TO DROWN ME!" Then he went back to trying to catch his breath again.  
Watari stood at a distance with a sorry expression. "Oops. I'm really sorry about that, Bon. That wasn't suppose to happen." Seeing the boy's face, he waved his hands in the air. "Okay, the push was on purpose, but Cipher wasn't supposed to drown you. The opposite, actually." Turning to look at the dog in question, he added, "Maybe he's just not a rescue dog."  
"RESCUE?!" Try-Mmph!" Correctly guessing the poor poodle was about to suffer from slander, Tsuzuki covered the kid's mouth.  
"Now, Hisoka, don't be mean to Cipher. He didn't know any better. Watari explained to me that we came here to see if Cipher could be a water rescue dog. I guess not, huh?" He didn't know it, but his hand was also covering the oxygen deprived Hisoka's nose, so when he started to resist less, the man just took it as he was begging to understand. Turning back to Watari, Tsuzuki said, "So, what now, Watari? I don't thin we should push Hisoka back down the hill."  
Watari nodded sadly. "Yeah, i must admit i didn't foresee Cipher as being homicidal. It could have been an accident, but Bon getting hurt would not be good." Then he must have had a good thought as his face visibly brightened. "I know! Next time, i'll bring Terazuma with me! He's hard as a rock and alot less people will be mad if he gets injured. Aah, the advantages of unfriendly people." He paused. "Speaking of anti-social people, is Bon okay?"  
Tsuzuki pouted. "Watari, Hisoka is NOT anti-social. He's just under-socialized. And he's fine, right, Hisoka?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the body he was holding went limp. "Hisoka?!" Now, lets remember that less than a minute ago Hisoka had been having an aquatic adventure without oxygen. Even after trying to catch his breath, having Tsuzuki cut off his air supply was too much. So, he did what he really does much too often: Hisoka fainted.  
Once the fact was assured that Hisoka had not died on them, the men teleported themselves, Watari carrying Cipher and Tsuzuki with Hisoka, back to Meifu, abandoning the unlocked suspicious van and the blue blow up pool, which it is still unknown why it was there.  
Two weeks later...  
"Does anyone know where Hajime-chan is? I haven't seen him the past few days."  
"Nope, sorry Wakaba. When did he disappear?"  
"He was supposed to be helping Watari train that poodle to be a water rescue dog. I wonder if something happened?"  
What happened to Terazuma?

A/N: Sorry bout the sucky ending and the complete and utter stupid-ness of it. The reason i wrote it was because i actually had a dream like this. Tsuzuki and Hisoka and another Hisoka were all playing with this poodle in a blow up pool. It made completely no sense but thinking about the dream made me laugh and so i tried adapting it to at least a slightly sane fanfic. Wouldn't Cipher be an awesome name for a dog? Cipher and Nazca


End file.
